muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki talk:Unidentified Appearances
Muppets 1977 I don't really know how we can use this video here (especially since it's watermarked by Historic Films), but whether we use it or not, it still probably merits a page. Anyone have an idea of what show this clip is from? -- Jon (talk) 13:01, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :No, but they can be contacted at their website. -- Ken (talk) 22:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, the only Simon Soundman and Ernie sketch we have listed on Simon's page was done years before 1977. -- Zanimum 15:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Burt Bacharach and Big Bird? I found this image on Ebay, not sure what it is from. I'm guessing it's the Emmy Awards. MasterYoshi 05:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yup, it's actually already documented on the Wiki; identified by Caroll Spinney in The Wisdom of Big Bird as the 1970 Emmy Awards, when the Bird worked off of "Mr. Cabbage." -- Jon (talk) 17:12, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Promotional Disney Special :moved from Talk:Walt Disney World's 20th Anniversary Celebration For the record, the article title is wrong. The IMDb entry under that name actually refers to a special called "The Dream is Alive: 20th Anniversary Celebration of Walt Disney World," which as far as can be determined did not include the clips linked to, but *did* include an appearance by Baby Sinclair. This comes from both Bill Cotter's The Wonderful World of Disney Television and from this InBaseline entry; the title alone is also sourced by TV listings. I'm trying to figure out exactly *what* this is. It would help if someone can recognize who "Ross" is. It seems to be not an actual anniversary special as such (the 20th logo stuff not withstanding) but something from that year promoting the MGM Studios Theme Park, since the host asks "What should I do next?" and all the attractions mentioned are from the MGM park. I'm going through my reference books to see if I can find anything which might fit, but where the entry may have forgotten to mention Gonzo and Scooter. In the meantime, if we don't find an answer soon, I'd suggest this be parked in Muppet Wiki:Unidentified Appearances rather than keep it under an inaccurate label. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:05, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Aha. I just checked the Toughpigs forum, and found a thread discussing Richard Hunt. Warrick stated "I had this small clip once where Richard and Dave did Scooter and Gonzo from WDW to promote MV3D on a live UK morning show." So that's the source of the clip, which Warrick sent to Jog, Jog uploaded to YouTube. Warrick seems to have lost his original but perhaps he can ID the presenter, at least. This explains why I couldn't find hide nor hair of it in Cotter's book or Dave Smith's Disney A to Z, since they don't track Disney-related promotional appearances on other shows. That also explains the seemingly odd cuts to a live audience. In the thread, Jog referred to it, after he uploaded it, as "from the 20th anniversary of Disney World," so that seems to be the source of the confusion (probably the mouse-ear banners with the 20 confused him, though they do seem to pinpoint a date since Disney World was promoting the anniversary all over the place that year, outside of or in addition to the actual 20th TV special). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent! Thanks for doing the detective work... -- Danny (talk) 22:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ah sorry, that is indeed where the confusion came from. Jog identified it as "20th anniversary of Disney World" so after Google showed the special on IMDb as the top result, I assumed that was it. —Scott (talk) 22:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Warrick doesn't remember what it was from, so I'll go ahead and move this to Muppet Wiki:Unidentified Appearances. —Scott (talk) 14:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::From Jamie B on the TP forum: "If it's one of the two, it would have been TV-AM; GMTV was only on the air from Jan 1993 as a replacement for the aforementioned." —Scott (talk) 19:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia Reference Desk's "Michig" says that this would likely be Ross Kelly, of GMTV. Here's another clip of him, does everyone agree this is him? -- Zanimum 15:55, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :See the above discussion. It would seem to be him. Based on the time frame, while it could be GMTV, it seems more likely that it was the earlier series, TV-am, but we're not sure. We still don't have enough proof for certain (whether this was yet a different series or special) to make a page based on it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Sesame Numbers I was just thinking, if any of us have video copies of Sesame Street that are missing the part of the opening that has the episode number, would this be a good place to include info on such an episode? --Minor muppetz 06:04, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Since those issues are usually cleared up fairly quickly by checking with users like Guillermo and Tony, a better option would be to raise a questionat Category talk:Sesame Street Episodes. The purpose of this page is to address appearances we know existed, but have no idea where or when they took place. What you're talking about is simply missing episode numbers, which is a different issue and one which is usually easier to resolve. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:09, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Unknown Appearances Based on original conversations on Talk:VH1 and Category talk:TV Appearances, these are appearances which lack sufficient details to support their own articles as of yet. Any dates, titles, or other clues to help in identifying these programs is appreciated. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:47, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Bob Hope Is "The Bob Hope Christmas Special" the one? --GrantHarding 02:03, 22 December 2007 (UTC) : Must be. Are there any other details? I transcribed it, but apparently can't post it, since it's commercially available. -- Zanimum 18:52, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's commercially available? I had no idea. Was this recently? Anyway, it could be, since Caroll Spinney's autobiography mentions that Big Bird appeared in the opening scene, though I don't think Spinney mentioned any of the jokes that are mentioned on that page. --Minor muppetz 22:32, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::: It was a re-release of "Bob Hope Ultimate Collection". Pretty sure this is the right one on Amazon, but no guarantees. They had released a four disc box set two years ago, but this one (also four disc, but with the original fourth disc squished into the first three) has WoC on the fourth disc, and a new cover graphic. ::: Since it's not hurting Jim Henson Inc/Disney/Sesame Workshop/HIT Entertainment/...'s commercial viability, I've posted the transcript, here. It's not formatted, but if the community feels comfortable with making an exception for it, I'll gladly add it into a table format. -- Zanimum 21:24, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, after reading the transcript, it appears that that appearance is the one mentioned in the book. --Minor muppetz 02:16, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm going to move the transcript to sandbox and raise a question on the talk page, since a) our transcript policy wasn't designed solely to protect Henson/Disney etc. (but us as well) and b) such transcripts never go on the main article page anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:18, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Looking through the history, Bob Hope's World of Comedy was renamed to "The Bob Hope Christmas Special" because of Nick's "Must be" and the lack of clearer details on the page. That's incorrect. This was a 1976 special which aired in the fall (I'd misremembered it as August but checking TV listings and Vincent Terrace's book on TV specials shows October 29). Big Bird was one of the guests in new footage to introduce old clips. It wasn't renamed for DVD or anything. I'm trying to fix all the links right now. So any Christmas special with Big Bird and Bob Hope remains unknown. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:47, August 7, 2013 (UTC) New Year's special? Anyone know what this was? It looks like it could have been filmed between season 3 and 4 of The Muppet Show. MasterYoshi 09:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :1978, see Jetzt geht die Party richtig los Henrik (talk) 11:23, June 3, 2012 (UTC)